


someone to watch over me

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy woke up in a hospital and met a man. A handsome man.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	someone to watch over me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a hospital AU, sort of. Can't believe it's 4000 words long, though. Hope you'll enjoy! The song is "Someone To Watch Over Me" by Ella Fitzgerald.

Life has some sort of vengeance against Daisy. She’s sure of it. After being tossed around in the foster system, getting out of it, getting adopted, making a life for herself, she’d never thought that she’s the hero type. But when a robber pulled a gun out on an old lady’s head, she knew she had to do _something_. She diverted his attention onto her instead. That didn’t go to plan though. It had only aggravated him more and he pulled the trigger. _Twice_. At least it wasn’t aimed at her head, or she’d be dead for sure.

She vaguely remembered somebody calling 911, the sounds of sirens, the smell of antiseptic and several people talking _loudly_. She wondered if she was going to die. She wondered if Phil and Melinda, the people who adopted her right when she got out of the foster system, would think of her fondly. She loves them. And she knows that they love her too. She just hoped that she hadn’t caused them too much trouble. 

Then, she thought about her friends from work. Fitzsimmons. She might miss their wedding. It took them too long to get together, and when life pulled them apart over and over again, they kept finding their way back to each other. And she hoped that they would never be apart again. Mack and Elena. She hoped that they would never stop fighting for each other. Bobbi and Hunter. She prayed that they wouldn’t stop teasing one another. 

The next thing she knew, there’s a beeping noise on her right. Her hand was sore. Her arms felt prickly. And there’s something on her face. She couldn’t hear much else other than the steady beats. The ringing in her ears were overpowering. She moved her hand and felt a rough sheet. She wanted to open her eyes, but it was too heavy. The beeping sound was getting louder as the white noise disappeared. She groaned, frustrated that she couldn’t move much. Her nose scrunched up, trying to remove whatever’s on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

She heard somebody call out for a nurse or a doctor. A man’s voice. He was agitated. Worried. She wondered who he is. And _oh_. He was calling for help for _her_. _Is it Phil? Is he here?_ But no. That doesn’t sound like Phil. Mack? But no, Mack’s voice is deeper. Fitz? Hunter? Couldn’t be. There’s no accent. Who the heck _is_ this guy?

All of a sudden, Daisy was overwhelmed by a bright light. She resisted and her eyes squinted. The thing on her face was taken off of her. She could finally open her eyes for some reason. It didn’t feel as heavy as it was before. The doctor and nurses were hustling and bustling all around her. She felt crowded and cramped. Too many people too close to her. Then, as quickly as they came, they left. Except one. 

“Daisy Johnson. It’s good to see you awake.” 

“I—how do you know my name? How long have I been out?” She croaked. Voice still cracking. She reached for the glass sitting on her bedside table and gulped it down. 

“You told one of the nurses when you came in. When you were in and out of consciousness. You’ve been in here for about 2 days. Your parents have been informed that you are awake. They should be on their way here now.” 

“Right. Okay. When can I go home?” Because the hospital is not a place that she liked to be in. 

“We’d like you to stay the night and if all goes well, you can go home tomorrow. But no work. And bed rest.”

“Okay.” Disappointed, she sighed. “Thanks doctor.” 

He nodded and walked off the room. When the door opened, she saw a man shuffling his feet while running his hand through his hair. He looked up and was relieved when their eyes locked. Daisy’s confused. She didn’t know who that man was. They had never met before. He must’ve seen her questioning gaze and walked towards her room. He stopped right by the door and gave her a tiny wave with a smile. He has a _very_ nice smile. _Ugh, stop it. He’s just some rando._

She warily gave him a smile. “Umm. Hi. Can I help you?” 

“Oh. Sorry. I just—I saw you—just now. Waking up. Moving. But nobody came into the room. So I—” He started to stammer and blushed as he bowed his head.

“You’re the guy who was shouting earlier. I remember.” It’s nice to put a face to the voice. A nice face too. _Anyway_. “Thank you for that. You didn’t have to.”

“I’m just doing what any person walking by would.” He smiled. 

“Maybe. I’m Daisy, by the way.” She found herself wanting to keep talking to him. There’s something about him that makes her relax and feel calm about everything. It was refreshing. “You can come in if you’d like. I don’t bite. Unless you’re like a bad person or something. Like a kidnapper or a murderer. Are you?” She squinted her eyes at him. 

“You think I’m that kind of person?” The corner of his eyes crinkled as he shot her an amused smile. 

Daisy looked him over. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt and black jeans. He looked good. Like _really_ good. That shirt suits him _so well_. “No. You look like you were in the boy scouts.” 

“I—well—” He looked down while he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh my God! You _were_ in the boy scouts, weren’t you?” Her eyes were wide open as she gawked at him. 

“Okay, to be fair, we were the _bad boys_ of the boy scouts.” He said as he tilted his head looking immensely proud of himself. 

She stifled a laugh, but her eyes gave her away. “You? A _bad boy_? I don’t see it.” 

“I—it’s true! We would pull pranks and take another lad’s shirt and put it on the flag.” His cheeks were tinted red, as if he left something out of that story.

Daisy raised her eyebrows, curious. “And? What happened to it?” 

“I—nothing happened to it.” He crossed his arms and shrugged. 

“ _Something_ happened to it. Did-did you bring it back down?” 

“Well—I—I didn’t know how to work the flagpole thing. So no. I didn’t bring it down.”

“So, you climbed up to get it, didn’t you?” Her eyes were wide as she pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. This man, this stranger, who was so kind, made her laugh in less than 10 minutes. 

“I—I felt bad, okay? The poor kid’s favorite shirt was used as a flag. I didn’t want to humiliate him further.” His palms were out facing her as he raised his arms up in defense. 

She couldn’t contain it further and laughed out loud, and he joined her after realizing how ridiculous the story was. Okay, maybe hospitals weren’t so bad after all. 

When the laughter had died down, they smiled at each other for a while before he spoke up. “So, what happened? If I may know.”

Daisy smiled. He’s so _polite_ and _gentlemanly_ in a way that she’s not used to. “Of course you may. I—uh—I was shot. Twice. In the abdomen.”

His brows furrowed in concern as he frowned. “What? How?”

She looked down, wringing her hands. “There was a—a robbery in the store I was at. The guy pointed a gun at an old lady’s head, and I was afraid that he was going to shoot her. She didn’t deserve to die. She’s just an innocent person. So, I just acted. Pulled his attention onto me. Hoping that I could buy enough time so the police or somebody would come. But he was getting more frustrated and I guess he pulled the trigger. After that, well, I wasn’t sure, really. I think he left quickly, forgotten about his little _escapade_. And someone called the ambulance. It was all very fuzzy.” 

Once she’s done recalling the whole incident, she looked up at him to see him looking at her with awe and wonder. “That was _very_ brave of you. Seriously. And you call _me_ a boy scout? You’re like a superhero.” 

Daisy smiled at him. Any other person would probably call her out on her recklessness and stupidity. She knew that once Phil and Melinda get there, they’ll give her an earful. But this guy, someone she had _just_ met looked proud of her actions. “I’m hardly a hero. Much less a _super_ hero.” 

“Well, you’re a _super_ hero in my book.” He said ever so earnestly. Something in her stirred. She felt a swell of affection for him. 

“Okay, let’s agree to disagree.” She took a deep breath. “ _Anyway_ , what about you? Why are you in a hospital?” 

“Ah well, my leg was blown off a few years back. I’m here for my yearly check-up. The prosthetic is great, made me walk almost as well as I used to, but the phantom limb pain’s still there. And they just wanted to make sure everything’s okay. And if there’s anything to update.” He said nonchalantly. 

Daisy gaped. “I’m sorry, did you just say that your leg was _blown off_? How?”

“I was stationed overseas, and the battles were rough. I was just lucky that I came home in one piece. Well, nearly one piece. But I’m alive. That’s what matters. Though, I can’t say the same to a buddy of mine.” 

Daisy looked at him, imploring to continue, if he wanted to. If not, she allowed him to steer the conversation anywhere he wanted it to go. But he trusts her and stepped closer to the bed.

“His name was Mike Stephens. He was an ass, for a lack of a better term. But that day, I was a pulpy mess. And it was foggy. He was there with me. Kept talking to me. Insisting that we’re going home. Next thing I knew, I was in the field stretcher, and he wasn’t. I woke up alone. But I woke up. And I’m forever thankful for him.”

“Thank you.” Daisy said. But he looked confused. So, she clarified. “For telling me that story. You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to. It felt nice to have it out there after a couple years. I’ve never told anyone that before. Thank you for listening.” He smiled. But then he caught a glimpse at the clock and widened his eyes. “Oh _crap_. My appointment was 5 minutes ago. I’m so sorry, but I have to go. I was on my way back to the waiting room from the bathroom when I walked past you. And, well, yeah. Bye Daisy. It was really nice to meet you. I hope you’ll recover quickly. The hospital’s not exactly the best place to be.” He smiled at her one last time and dashed away. 

Oh no. She forgot to ask his name. “Wait! Wha—” And he’s gone. 

*

It’s been a couple weeks since she got home. Phil and Melinda kept on insisting that she should stay over at their house until the doctor’s cleared her from bedrest. Her body’s still a little sore, but it’s _way_ better now. Her mind, though, it kept going back to that guy in the blue button-up at the hospital. 

She told Jemma about the guy. And she kept teasing Daisy about her obvious crush on him. _I’ve only known the guy for less than 20 minutes. I do_ not _have a crush on him._ She kept repeating to Jemma, _and_ to herself, but it was useless. Both of them knew that she _does_. 

The thing is, she didn’t know his _name_. Her chances of finding him is as good as none. She knew that there’s an old saying how love is blind and all that crap. But something about him made her _believe_ that it’s true. Over the span of minutes, he was able to make her laugh when the whole incident should’ve made her cry. She almost _died_. Yet, when she woke, and met him, talked to him, she felt alive in a way that she hadn’t. Ever. 

Her past relationships had sunk. Her first adult relationship lasted less than 6 months. There’s nothing wrong with Miles, but he loved his work more than he loved her. Then, Ward came along, and _that_ relationship crumbled once she found out that he abused his past girlfriends, and manipulated her. After that, she met Lincoln. A good guy. He had a past, but they all do. They broke up though, parted as friends. Wanted different things in life. He’s married by now. She went to his wedding. His wife’s such a good person too. It used to hurt. Seeing him with someone else. But the fact that he’s happy, she can live with that. 

So, she wasn’t expecting anything to come with _this_ guy. But she was willing to find him. Get to know him even more. Maybe hear more of his childhood stories. Jemma kept telling her to use her hacking skills for this.

“I’m reformed, Jem. I don’t _hack_ anymore. I’ve got a good job as a computer consultant and I want to keep it. Getting arrested would just put a dampener on things.” She insisted, crossing her arms. 

“Sure, sure. But you know the saying, ‘seek and you shall find’. So _seek_ , Daisy. You’ll be surprised. Maybe fate would bring you two together again.” Jemma prodded. 

“Says you, who _don’t_ believe in _fate_.” Daisy teased her best friend. “But I do _want_ to find that man.” _Mainly because I couldn’t get him off my mind_ , she thought to herself. “But I’ve looked everywhere. Haven’t found him yet.” She was dejected. Her shoulders slumped as she looked down, a frown painted on her face. 

“ _Daisy_. You’ll find him. I know you will. And besides. I want to meet this guy. How could he capture good ol’ Daisy’s heart in less than half an hour? Must be _magic_.” She chuckled. Jemma knew that Daisy couldn’t forget about him. And she didn’t want her best friend to think of him with regret. This man had made Daisy happy in a way she hadn’t been for a long time. The smile she had on her face every time she talked about him showed how incandescently _happy_ she was. So, Jemma’s going to help her with the best of her ability. 

Weeks went by with no good news. Daisy felt lost. It’s odd. There she was, lying on her bed in the middle of the night, her thoughts kept drifting towards the man in blue. How could she feel so lost without him when she had just met him? It’s a mystery to her. She couldn’t help but longed to see him. Within those few minutes that she had with him, she knew that he’s someone who’ll watch over her. Someone who would be worried sick if she gets hurt. Someone who would put her first. And she wants to put him first too.

*

Months passed by, with no luck. She was back in her apartment, with Phil and Melinda coming over every night for dinner. To make sure she gets enough rest, and to _not_ strain herself even more. She found Phil’s wallet, of all things, that he left the night before. So, she started to take a walk towards Phil’s office. She had only been there once or twice, when he wanted to talk over coffee in his lunch breaks. But other than that, it’s a pretty new place to be in. 

She texted Phil, telling him that she’s in the lobby of his office building, waiting for him, explaining that he had left his wallet in her apartment. 

Then, she saw him walk towards her with a smile on his face, glad to see his adopted daughter. He might not be there when she was born, he didn’t get to hold her when she was a baby, nor did he get to teach her how to ride a bike; He might not be there in her childhood, but he vowed that he would be the best father he could be to her. And she’s _so_ glad to have him in her life. She felt lucky after all the bad luck she had. 

“Daisy.” He said fondly. 

“Hey _Dad_.” She teased. “You’re getting old. Forgetting your _wallet_? Seriously?”

“Well, what can I say? You’re the one who gives me all the grey hair. _Especially_ after that stunt you pulled.” He nodded towards her gunshot wound. 

“Yeah, well, _that_ gave me grey hair too.” At that, the father and daughter duo laughed out loud. 

Then, she caught the eye of someone she had been looking for since she woke up in the hospital. It’s him. _How is he here?_ She saw the way his eyes lit up at the mere sight of her. And she felt all warm and tingly inside. As he walked closer, his smile grew wider until he grinned at her. She knew she was falling. Her heart was strutting towards his, and it’s halfway there.

Phil saw the warmest smile he had ever seen on his daughter’s face. He followed her gaze to see Daniel Sousa. _Huh_. _So, he’s the guy from the hospital_ , he mused. _Interesting, interesting._ His protégé and his daughter. Falling in love. _Who knew?_

“I found you.” He gushed. That goofy grin never leaving his face. His sole focus was on her. Everyone else faded away. 

“I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the one who found _you_.” That playful glint in her eyes came in full force. One he wasn’t prepared for. 

“Guess you did. I’m Daniel. I—”

“Didn’t give me your name? Back in the hospital?” She inched closer to him. That smile stuck on her face. 

He chuckled. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I was in a rush. And once I was done, I had another appointment to go to. I went back the next day and asked around for you since I found that your room was empty. The receptionist said that you’d checked out. And they wouldn’t give me your full name.” He paused. A frown took over his smile. “Finding you with just a first name was harder than I thought. I’m not particularly technologically inclined.” 

“Yeah, well, try finding someone with _no_ name. _Way_ harder. Trust me.” He looked apologetic at that. That won’t do. She wanted the smile that made her toes curl back on his handsome face. “So. You’re not _just_ a boy scout. You’re a complete _square_ , aren’t you?” She teased. 

He gave out a real belly laugh. A _very_ welcome sound. “I guess I am.” 

Phil was amused. Sousa’s a good man. But he would rarely let down his guard. He was professional and focused on his work. Always efficient and dependable. Owned up to his mistakes and would learn to fix it. Those were the reasons Phil took him under his wings. Now, watching his daughter as happy as can be, and watching Sousa more carefree than he had been since they met, Phil was happy. But Daisy’s still his little girl, always will be, and he had to make sure that Sousa wouldn’t hurt her. Even though he knew deep down that Sousa could never hurt a soul. He’s too good and kind to do so. Still. His protective dad-mode’s on. 

“Sousa.” 

Daniel’s eyes snapped onto Phil’s, stunned. “Sir. I—”

“Wait. You two know each other?” Daisy’s brows knitted in disbelief. She continued to look between the two men. 

“Wha—” Daniel’s confused. 

“Yes. Sousa, this is Daisy. My daughter.”

Realization dawned on him. He had heard of Phil’s daughter, but it was always a nameless person. _Oh crap_. Falling for his boss’ daughter might not be the best thing. But he had fallen. It’s too late to undo it all. 

“Oh. I—” He started.

“Don’t hurt her. She had been through too much to get hurt again. You got that?” Phil pulled the most serious face he could muster while holding in his laugh at the scared look Sousa had. 

“I would never hurt her.” Daniel said as sincerely and genuinely as he could. His eyes softened along with his voice. 

“Good. That’s good.” Phil relaxed at the reassurance. 

Daisy was shell-shocked. _Is this real?_ _Is he real?_ Because there she was, in between her father and the man she’s falling for, listening to their conversation. These two men cared about her. One who she had known for all of her adult life, and the other who she had known for barely an hour. She felt incredibly lucky. Yes, her childhood wasn’t the best. Her romantic relationships kept failing. But the friendships she had, the family she found herself with, and now this man she thinks she could be in love with, they showed her that life can turn around. As long as she has the people she loves and cares for, who loves and cares for her, that’s all she would ever need. 

*

They went for coffee every Friday morning. And those coffee dates turned into dinner dates by the third month. They had fallen in love fast, but they wanted to take it slow. They wanted to do it right. So, after another three months of dinner dates each week, Daisy wanted Daniel to meet her crazy, weird little family. She brought him over to the Coulson household for Christmas Eve dinner and he met Melinda, Fitzsimmons, Mack and Elena along with Flint (who they had adopted not too long ago), and Bobbi and Hunter. 

At the end of that night, Daniel had to leave earlier than he wanted to, because he had a flight to catch in the morning to meet his family in Idaho. So, she walked him out, and before he entered his car, he took her hands in his, and gave her a soft, sweet kiss that was over quickly. Wanting more, she cupped his face as his hands held onto her waist, and dove in for a second kiss. This one’s deeper, and they gave it their all, knowing that they wouldn’t see each other for a whole week. 

She stood there as he backed out his car and drove off. She had the tiniest smile, and her heart was filled with so much love. Her family and her boyfriend got on extremely well. They had welcomed him into their little family with open arms. And he fit right in. 

She entered the house once more, and leaned back onto the door, eyes closed, smile wide. And as she opened her eyes, she saw her entire family looking at her with a knowing glint. 

“So. _That’s_ the guy you’ve been seeing, huh.” Bobbi started.

“No. No. Daisy’s not seeing him. She’s _in love_ with him.” Jemma giggled.

“What? I’m not—” Daisy tried to defend herself. But before she could, her mother cut in. 

“Yes you are. You’re head over heels in love with him. As is he.” 

“Yeah, no. You guys are crazy. We’ve only known each other for 6 months. And together officially for 3. We’re _not_ in love.” She shook her head in denial. 

“Daisy. You’ve been in love with him since the office lobby.” Phil supplied. 

Daisy gaped. “Th-tha-that’s _insane_.” She stuttered. 

“Admit it, Daisy. Embrace it.” Elena added. 

“Yeah. The only other person I saw with that loving look in their eyes are Fitzsimmons.” Mack chuckled. Then grunted when Elena elbowed him on his side. “Well, yes, us too. And of course, Phil and Mel. But you know what I mean. Those two danced around each other for too long.” He tilted his head towards Fitz and Jemma, who blushed at being called out. 

“Yes, well. He’s got a point. You look at him with heart eyes, as you would call it.” Jemma elaborated. 

“And he’s cool. He’s a good guy, Daisy. You deserve a good guy.” Fitz expressed. 

“I—I know.” Her shoulders relaxed. She took a deep breath. “I know. I love him.” Uttering those words out loud made it so much more real, yet, she felt lighter. She knew it’s true, of course. But she was afraid that admitting it might drive him away somehow. It’s stupid, she knew that too. She sighed. “I’m going to tell him when he gets back for New Years’ Eve. And—you guys like him?” Deep down, she’s still that little girl back in the orphanage, looking for approval.

“ _Of course_ we do. Your father had basically adored him before the two of you even met. And after he saw your interaction in the office, he came home and told me to get ready for your wedding.” Melinda spilled.

Daisy choked on her own saliva. “Whoa. Marriage is still _far_ in the future. Like _way_ in the future.” 

“But it’s there, isn’t it Dais?” Phil asked.

“I—well—” Everyone looked at her expectantly. “I can see it.” She whispered, the smile coming back into her face as she visualized her and Daniel’s wedding. Their first house together. Maybe with a backyard and a swing. Kids. She could picture it all. It’s nice. 

“There you go. Be happy, Dais. That’s all we ever wanted for you.” Her mother said.

“Yeah, even when the guy’s old-fashioned.” Her father stated. 

Daisy couldn’t help but chuckle at that comment. “Yeah, well, he’s a dork.” After a beat, she quietly added, “ _my_ dork.” 

Just her luck. She’s in love with a dork. A dork who carries the key to her heart. A dork who would always watch over her. And pick her back up when she runs into a wall. _Yeah. I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
